


Animal

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future children - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Negotiations, Short & Sweet, Sterek A-Z, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles wants a dog. Derek negotiates





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“But Derek he’s so cuuutte”

Derek sighs, they go through this every week. “Stiles you know our building doesn’t allow animals”

Stiles glared “You own the building!”

“Yes but I can’t exactly tell my residence that its animal free and then adopt one now, can I?” Derek exclaimed

“You would if you loved me”

“Stiles..” Derek glared

“Sorry” Stiles pouted

Derek sighs “When we find a house, we can get 1 dog”

“3”

“2 and you’re going to be responsible for them”

Stiles smirks sweetly “Just think, first dogs and then later some kids”

Derek smiles softly, at the thought

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Baby


End file.
